Like Father, Like Daughter
by Kaine Entropy
Summary: !New Summary! Viktoriya Wolfduome is forced into the world she always dreamt of, thrown into a battle that wasn't hers to begin with but born into. She finds out hidden family secrets and discovers that not everything you learn in history class is exactly true. AltairxF!OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, some changes in this chapter and the overall story. The main OC's name has changes, some minor changes throughout this chapter. This chapter is honestly just a start up meaning I wasn't entirely planning anything for this chapter plot wise. Things may or may not make sense (*cough*lightning strikes*couch*) so think "WTF" for a moment and then move on. If you aren't a fan of profanity then…Ignore it or don't read. Your choice**

**-S.S.A Ruxandra Darkvela**

"Viktoriya…my little pup…it's time to wake up." I heard my father's voice echo, and I felt a hand run through my hair. "I don't see why I have to…not now at least…" I whispered, burying my face into my father's lap, "I don't want to go...I won't see you out there…" I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was childish; a waste of time, and it would solve nothing.

"I understand, and I don't want you to leave either, but you will see me soon. I promise." I sat up, looking him in his black and red eyes, the same as mine…well actually mine are the same as his.

"You swear? By our god, you swear I'll see you?" I huffed and pouted. He smiled at me, that care-free, 'the world can go to hell for all I care' kind of smile. "I swear on all that we pray to, you will see me." He took my hand and hooked my pinkie finger and index finger with his own, after which he kissed my forehead, "You have to wake up now, alright?"

"Alright…" I nodded as everything faded to white, my father's figure that last thing to fade before it all came back into focus and I saw my room. "Viktoriya, darling, it's time to wake up." My mother's cheery voice glided into my room, I sighed, and I seemed to be doing it a lot as of late especially when I didn't want to do something. "I'm up, I'm up…." I complained and grabbed my phone off the contemporary nightstand. It read 6:20; I suddenly felt the urge to hurl it into a wall. School…Why do you have to begin so early in the morning…? I thought to myself, ruffling my hair thinking of what I should do first, Food? Or shower…? Food…Shower…Food?

"I washed your jacket this morning; it's in the dryer right now. When you get out of the shower, it will be done." Ah, mother! Where would I be without you! "Thank you, mother. I'd be hopeless without you." I responded hugging her like a child would before sliding off the oversized bed. I retrieved my outfit I had laid out the night before that I planned to wear today.

"You certainly would, you normally preferred other to make decisions for you. Now go and get ready. I have a surprise for you." At that, I closed the bathroom door and jumped in the shower, enduring the immediate cold blast of water. Scylla, my German shepherd, yawned from his place under the bathroom counter. I never understood why he slept in here at times, but he seemed perfectly fine so I left him as he was. I took about 20 minutes in the shower, another ten or so to do my hair, and perhaps 3 minutes to get dress before I finally stepped back into my room only to be hit with a blast of bone-chilling air. Odd, the thermostat read 82 degrees inside….It must be broken. I saw my jacket laid out neat and clean on my made-up bed. I grasped it in my hand, holding it to my face to feel the warmth radiate off of it. The jacket was made specifically for me by my father's friend, who aspired to be a famous designer. The hood was thick enough to keep my head dry in rain, sleet, and snow, but not so I would overheat in the summer. Fabulous, isn't it! It was styled just like the outfit of my favorite character from my favorite game series! Altair! Though it stopped at my waist I made up for it by buying a knee length white skirt, cutting off the front and a majority of the sides so it just hung down in the back. I had the edges hemmed and sewed with a thick red trim around it, and Voila! Proud of myself, indeed I am. I wore the 'skirt' over a pair of plain skinny jeans, and threw the jacket on over my Assassin's Creed t-shirt. Scylla sat down next to me and nudged my leg with his head; I looked down at the 2 year old, from his muzzle hung one of those doggie jackets I had bought him for Christmas. His tail swished from side to side causing his whole body sway, "Alright. I get it, let's go." I zipped the jacket up and secured the straps on his back.

"Viktoriya, are you ready yet? You're going to be late!" I heard my mother call to me.

"Yes, mother, I'm coming." I shouted reaching for my bag only to have Scylla zip past, the bag in his mouth, "SCYLLA! WHAT THE HELL?" I grabbed my black strap and buckle suede boots before running down after the troublesome dog. I jumped down the stairs and slide into the kitchen; almost falling flat on my face might I add, I saw Scylla panting happily as he sat in the chair where he normally sat at the table….Don't ask why he sat at the table…My mother sat with him, two navy cases were placed in front of her.

"Glad to see you're so eager to go," Mother laughed at my flushed expression, "Sit and eat something before you go." I looked down at the table and saw a plate of eggs, bacon, and 2 pancakes. I smiled; I always loved when mother cooked breakfast.

"So…you mentioned a surprise earlier?" I beamed giving her my biggest smile. She smiled with me. "Yes I did, here take this one first." She pushed the smaller of the two cases within my reach. I hesitantly opened the case, flipping the latch that held it securely shut. Inside was a necklace made up of two charms and a red twine that was twisted through a black chain. One of the charms was the symbol my father always told me to remember and recognize. Something about it was our family symbol or something. The other symbol was a symbol I noticed right off the bat, the Assassin's Creed symbol. I squealed and stood up, dancing in little circle before sitting back down to put it on. Mother still had that smile on, watching me behave like a child on Christmas. The necklace hung just close enough that it wouldn't swing around when I moved.

"It was your fathers'…" I heard her mutter before pushing the other case to me, "Your father had this one fashioned for you. He told me that you'd know when to open it, so don't open it, alright?" I had an 'Aw! What the hell…' look on my face, "Alright I suppose I can do that." I mumbled begrudgingly, taking the box and placing it in my bag, thankfully it fit just fine. I put on my boots after finishing off my bacon.

"Good girl! Now time go-go! Remember Mommy always loves you, Viktoriya!" She told me after embracing me in a smothering hug and dragging me out the door…Boy, that's love right there.

"I love you too, mother, forever and always." I replied, "Let's go, Scylla!" The German shepherd padded over to me, "BYE, SWEETY!" Mother shouted over the rain that only recently started to pour from the sky. I waved back in return; she wouldn't have heard me either way. Scylla and I ran down the street in the downpour when a bright flash caught my attention. 'Just fantastic…thunderstorms…' I thought aggravated; "Fuck you, nature-" Just as I began to curse Mother Nature's bad timing, the sky released another bolt of lightning along with the loud clap of thunder. It struck only a few streets over, I'd need to find somewhere to wade this out. "Scylla, heel!" I called to the frightened dog who cowered behind a nearby. He scampered to curl around my leg in fright. I glanced around and found a large crevasse in the wall across the street, but I only saw it as shelter for the two of us. We were too far from home to turn tail, especially if lightning is striking the ground so close to us, "Come on, boy" Spring over to the hole, I pushed Scylla through first; I crawled in behind him, we both curled up in the very back of the crevasse, we could see several more deafening lightning bolt strike outside. I was frightened beyond myself; I rested my face against Scylla's fur, "We'll be okay, Scylla…We're going to be fine." I felt Scylla shake against me…

I opened my eyes to see black form laying on its back and wiggling, Scylla… I lifted my head and looked out the 'cave' opening; it was bright out, extremely bright out. The temperature had risen noticeably; I got to my hands and knees and crawled back out. Something tugged at my backpack that I remembered I had with me. I looked back at Scylla who had a strap off my bag in his teeth, giving me that all-too recognizable 'I'm hungry' look. My own stomach growled, "Huh...I didn't know it had been that long….Guess we should eat…" I dug through my pack pulling out a pack of beef jerky. Ha! Backup beef jerky reserves! I feed Scylla some and then I ate some myself; the food was entirely healthy for a dog with no flavorings or whatever. Good thing too. We finished crawling out of the crevasse when I was yet again blasted by a front of air, this time it was extremely warm. I covered my face to protect it against the sand that blew up from the ground. Wait…Sand? What the hell? I moved my hand only to be looking up at a large tower that looked vaguely familiar…My eyes narrowed as I tried to remember where I had seen it until it clicked. This was the tower I always made Altair climb when he had to do his first Viewpoint in Damascus!

"Well we are so not going home anytime soon, Scylla...not for a really long time…" Scylla bit down on the edge of my jacket sleeve and tugged me off to my left, "What is up with you today?" I questioned him before someone yelled.

"Arrêtez, femme!" I looked over to see a man in armor, the typical Templar styled helmet and a red crossed spread wide across the chest of his gear.

"Tem…plar…?" I squinted, confusion as to why a man would be dressed in that in this heat, though I didn't question it anymore when he drew a sword and ran headlong at me, "Templar!" I yelled, running away from the deranged man. I heard his feet pound the ground.

"Dammit, woman." The Templar shouted in a thick French accent.

"Brûler en enfer!" I shouted over my shoulder, mentally reprimanding myself for doing so as I heard two more pairs of feet join the one. Yes, I knew French, only enough to curse at someone though…Don't act like you don't know curse words in other languages. Scylla stood at the opening to an alley, barking his muzzle off. I turned into the alley only to meet a dead end….Thanks a lot Scylla…Thank you...

The box! I remember she said I'd know when to open it, I hope that when was now. I rifled through the disorganized bag and grasped the box; I scrambled to open it with shaking hands. In it lay a beautifully crafted short blade, its blade was black as night. On it was the symbol of the creed, flipping it over I saw what my father said was our families symbol…If I ever see him again, I have to thank him greatly for this…If being the primary word. I looked up at the alley entrance, two Templers stood there with one guard…I am royally screwed…

"Regardez la fille! Elle veut nous battre…C'est ridicule." The French Templar spoke. I glared and took a defensive stance. Thanks dad for the blade lessons. I stood in front of Scylla who looked primed for battle; I wouldn't risk having him hurt. Randomly, one of the Templers landed face down in the dirt. The other Templar checked the body to see if he lived…of course he didn't….The guard, however, was like 'OMG!' he did this weird spasm move to compliment it, too. The next thing to happen being a man in all white pouncing down on the Templar, slashing his neck causing blood to spill everywhere. The guard shook uncontrollably, dropping his sword and sinking to his knees as he begged for mercy. Mercy of which he did not receive as the man took the disregarded sword and thrust it straight through his chest…Such a cruel way to go, no?

I stared at the draining bodies; the blood ran through the cracks in the ground and stained their faces. Guys running around in armor…and they just got murdered by a man in white robes that greatly resembled Altair's own. The stench was evident; there was no way this was faked. Can I really be considered insane if I were to believe I'm in the game Assassin's Creed?

The man in white turned to me now, the sword was still held menacingly in his hand. He took a step forward, I took three back after which he dropped next to the body he has taken it from, seeing as it wasn't his. Out of nowhere, he lunged forward and grasped my necklace. Who the hell does he think he is! Next thing to happen was him shoving against a wall and his bracer was pressed against my throat, "Who are you and why do you wear the symbol of an assassin?" He hissed, the bloodied blade on wrist was pressed to my throat.

"If you mean the necklace, it was my father's." I snapped. Scylla growled in the background, ready to attack, "Heel, boy." Scylla glanced at me before sitting down near my bag that was thrown in a corner, the fur on the back of his neck was still raised though.

"Oh really," I heard the sarcasm trill in his tone, "Then do tell, who is your father? If he wears the symbol of an assassin, surely I know him."

"As if you need to know!"

"Then tell me your last name, woman. Give me a reason not to kill you where you stand." What a jackass…

"It's Wolfduome, now back the hell off." At the he stumbled back, from what I could tell he looked shocked.

"Altair, where are you, you moron?" I heard a man call from the rooftop, another one? Geez…My luck is just amazing today...

"Down here, Malik." The man now deemed Altair shouted, well I met my favorite character ever…and I'm going to die, fun! Malik jumped from the roof, odd thing is he had two arms. Now that I noticed it, Altair's robes aren't as long as they should've been. Is he not a Master Assassin yet? Still has the attitude for it…

"What are you doing? Trying to seduce yet another woman?" Malik joked, looking at me. I glared at him, and crossed my arms.

"This woman claims to be a Wolfduome child…Remember who else has that last name…?"

Altair glanced between me and Malik.

"Master Sire…" At that name, I glanced up from my glare at the two.

"Sire Wolfduome, my father?" I stammered.

"What should we do? The child thinks she's the daughter of the Master Assassin…" Malik asked.

"We could kill her...save ourselves the trouble." Altair remarked.

"Hey now! Don't I get a say?" I exclaimed. When Altair shook his head and snorted haughtily, I grabbed my bag and threw over my shoulder, "Come on, Scylla. We have to find a way home…" I attempted to push past Altair, only to have him grab my bag and pull me back to him. I swung my arms randomly, one lucky swing connected my hand to the side of his face "To hell with you, dude."

"She certainly has his attitude, and his temper. I'm beginning to believe her story." Malik laughed

"You're as delusional as she is…" Altair rubbed his sore cheek, "Come on, girl. You're coming with us to meet you 'father'…" He grasped my arm and yanked me towards the wall. "Climb."

I turned back and looked at him like he was crazy, "You do know I can't climb that, right…?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. After that he threw his arm around my waist and hauled me over his shoulder. I dug my nails into his shoulder and pushed down, "ARE YOU INSANE? PUT ME DOWN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Not until we're on the rooftops, so I suggest stop struggling unless you want to get dropped." He threatened me as he began to climb.

"Whoa! Wait up! What about Scylla? Scylla can't scale walls, stupid!"

"You are a handful…Malik, get the dog."

"And you're an ass, your point…" I watched as Malik attempt to pick up Scylla, or at least get close enough to do so. Scylla snapped at him, catching the edge of his sash, "Scylla, be nice, Malik's on our side, right?" Malik nodded hastily, not wanting to be on the bad side of the aggressive dog before him. Scylla sniffed loudly but approached Malik passively, his ears laying back. He looked as if he were brooding. Malik picked up Scylla in one hand and began to follow Altair up the wall, though at a relatively slow pace. He'd gotten up eventually, to see Altair and me in a stalemate glaring contest. Altair's face was red on one side…What? He came after me with a blade again, after I called him something really bad. But he was really asking for it. After Scylla had escaped Malik's hold, he ran over to Altair, biting the man's boot and started to drag the egotistical assassin around the roof. I should've told Scylla to stop…I know should, but this was hilarious!

"Get your mutt off me!" Altair shouted, thrashing about.

"You hurt my dog, you're dead, Altair!" I called out to my pet when I saw him about to kick at Scylla, "Scylla, come here." Scylla released Altair's boot, prancing over to me, his tail swishing side to side. I gave him some beef jerky to calm him, and I looked up at Malik, "Are we going yet?"

"Yes…Once Altair is done throwing his fit." He laughed as we looked over at Altair, who sat pouting on the ground. At that, he jumped to his feet and turned around.

"Just keep up…" He told us, walking away. I shrugged and followed after him, Malik in tow behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

We traveled for what felt like hours, the impossible heat bearing down in me. Malik and Altair insisted that I pull my hood up; I thought that it would keep my head cool but the air that swept into my face was stifling. I wasn't sure if I could breathe right... As if my pace wasn't slow enough to begin with, I began to lag behind with only Malik's help keeping me going. Scylla was doing perfectly fine with the rooftop crossing but the heat seemed to be beating us both. As the buildings began to space too far to jump, we took to the streets instead. I doubt it helped with my 'outlandish' when many women and men would stare at us, mainly me. Many times we had to duck into hiding places and alleyways to avoid guards and the occasional Templar. My legs had that burning pain in them, the feeling of having my legs suddenly give out. "Can we have a break? I feel like I'm suffocating." I dropped. Literally dropped, my legs stopped moving and just gave out. Scylla was laid out in a sliver of shade, panting excessively.

"It's only a few more feet. You can rest inside. Just up that ladder and you're done." Malik reassured me and pulled me to my feet. I admit, I threw a bit of sissy fit but I pushed myself on.

"Malik, hurry up and get the girl in her. I will not wait for you." Altair's aggressive voice cut over the murmur of the city. I breathed heavily before hauling myself up the ladder ahead of Malik and Scylla. Arriving on the rooftop I spotted the open hatch and the Creed symbol just like it was in the game. I clumsily climbed down the wall, accidently stepping one foot into the shallow waters. Malik struggled to get down the wall with Scylla clinging to his side with his claws. He sighed and walked into the adjoined room where I could hear Altair's voice arguing with another. Does he ever just talk like an average person or does he find some enjoyment in arguing. I spotted the mound pillows and plopped down on them, "This is what I get for loving video games, isn't it Scylla?" Scylla huffed out loudly in response causing a small cloud of sand to fly off the ground and make him sneeze, but he walked pass on his sniffing conquest to understand everything.

"Girl, get in here!" That arrogant voice was getting on my nerves as I felt a headache coming on. Dumping my bag by the pillows, I shuffled into the main chambers of bureau reluctantly to find Malik leaning against the counter, Altair standing against the opposing wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and an elder man in white robes with a black robe over it. "You could try to learn my name and start using it." I sneered at the egotistical assassin. Not even a Master Assassin yet and he was such an ass. I think they game lied when they portrayed Altair as a caring man at 24.

"You should learn your place." He stepped up to me and tried to stare me down. Like I'm scared- Ok, I am. The guy is an assassin! I'm a girl of 19 years- I tried not to appear frightened by his imposing stance.

"You mean the one that's way above you?"

"Above me? You're nothing but a lowly wench!"

"What kind of world do you live in?" I was a few comments away from taking off my boot and attempting to swing it at his head, if only I wasn't wearing it and afraid that I'd never get it back. I turned to the more polite company in the room, mentally effacing Altair's presence from the room temporarily. Malik was looking at me with an unsure look but he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"I hate to interrupt," I turned my attention to the black robed man behind the counter, the Rafiq of this bureau it seemed. "These two tell me that you claim blood relations to our Master Assassin. Is this true?"

I nodded, "I don't see how else I would know of him. Do you know where he is?" I put on my best pout, trying to persuade the Rafiq.

"Now, don't try and pull that trick on me," damn… "Whether you can see him or not is not my decision. That is ultimately up to Al Mualim. He will be the one deciding what is to be done about you." I sighed and dropped my head on the countertop, how did I not expect that? I've read so many fanfics like this before, they always had to meet Al Mualim first.

Malik placed a hand on my shoulder, "I will be sending a messenger bird back to the fortress and ask what our next course of action should be. In the meantime, you will have to stay here."

_Wait a minute… _"What if he doesn't want to see me? What will he do?"  
>Malik frowned, glancing at the Rafiq then to me, "We'll have to dispose of you; you know more than you should, we can't just let you go." <em>Fuck me.<em> This place just wants to suck the life out of you.

"So I'm basically waiting here to die?" I whined, whose bright idea was it to put me here? What made me think this place was so awesome?

"No need to be so morbid, little one, I doubt the Master would be so hasty as to order your death," _uh-huh uh-huh, the guy's a lie. I wouldn't put it past him._ "From what I've been told, you have caused no harm. It is against our creed to kill an innocent." _Riiiigghhhtt, keep telling yourself that... _Despite my obvious bad mood, the Rafiq offered me a gentle smile. I almost returned it until I heard that snarky voice.

"I don't see why he would need to see a wench; you are only wasting his time and mine." I glared my hardest at him but left the room, I'll be the better one and just not remark. I dropped onto a section of pillows unoccupied by Scylla, thinking. I'm pretty sure there is no other Vincentius Sire Wolfduome in the world, let alone people with the middle name of Sire. But now that I think, **why** would he be here? How would he get **here**? How did **I** get here in the first place? In all the fanfictions I've read, they never addressed how the main character was pulled into the world and in the end they made the ultimate decision to stay in Altair's world. **Why**!? Why would you choose to stay here?

"Are you hungry, Wolfduome?" Malik's gentle voice broke through my thoughts. He carried a plate of food in each hand, offering one to myself as he seated himself across from me. "I assumed you would be hungry after all the work you did this morning. I'd apologize for Altair's inappropriate behavior but knowing him, he will continue to act his way unless he really gets to know you. I hope you will be able to know the friendlier side of him, Wolfduome."

"It's actually Viktoriya." I picked up the least suspicious item of food on the plate, it looked like bread. Nibbling on it confirmed as much and I consumed the whole thing in hunger. Scylla nudged his way underneath my arm to try and steal food off my plate at which Malik reprimanded him for attempting to do so, surprising both Scylla and myself. He placed the second plate in front of Scylla, who looked at me for approval before chowing down. Petting his head, I set my empty dish to the side when Malik pulled a piece of paper and quill and a well of ink out of seemingly nowhere. I swear he's magic.

"Will you help me in writing this letter to Al Mualim? If you truly are the daughter of the master assassin, Al Mualim will surely ask him to verify the information in this letter. I would like to be sure that what I write is accurate." I nodded, not like I could do anything else to contribute to this situation. Looking at the page upside down, I noticed that he wrote in English, and now that I think about it, everyone spoke in English as well. Everyone except those guards and that Templar.

"V-I-K Malik, not V-I-C, and it ends in -riya." I made quick fixes while he wrote, namely spelling errors with my name and tid bits of information here and there. After being sure that he'd gotten all the information that he needed, I laid back on the pillows with Scylla at my side. I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing away all thought of today's events until tomorrow. Maybe this was just some hyper realistic dream or some freak phenomenon. _'ang on a minute…I wrote an entire essay for history! Now it's all for nothing! What a __**waaassssteee**__!_

Malik's POV

I regarded the young girl as she slept soundly. She did hold strong resemblance to the Master Assassin that Malik knew. Her behavior and mannerism definitely matched, her looks, temper and cursing habit seemed to be something gained from a parent. I entered the main room of the bureau to see Altair peeking around the corner like an upset cat that got wet. I snorted at the irony, "Leave the poor girl alone, Altair. Haven't you harassed the girl enough in one day?" He huffed and watched me instead as I attached my letter to one of the Rafiq's messenger birds, releasing it into the air to take our message back to the fortress. I always wondered how they knew where to go and why they never just ran away upon release. I stopped wondering in case that somehow broke whatever kind of magic was at work.

"Why are we wasting our time with the girl? Just dump her in the street or something. People will think she's insane and disregard her."

"And if it's a Templar that finds her? What then?" Altair remained tightlipped, his own plan used against him. "Let's just retire for the night. Dealing with you has been exhausting.

"She's laying on all of the cushions-"

"She's a **small** **girl**, Altair. She couldn't **possibly** take up all the cushions unlike your _**fat**_ _**ego**_. Grab some and be quiet." I was officially done with his antics, finding myself some spare pillows I laid down for a night of rest.

3rd POV

While Malik had fallen asleep, Altair took this time to make some observations. She did look like the Master Assassin, even he had to admit. Her glare was the same as his, giving him chills up and down his spine. Nevertheless, he disliked her. He disliked women in general, they were just a huge section of life that he classified as 'unnecessary trouble' and steered clear of the temptations. He sighed and grabbed a pillow to lay his head on, shutting his eyes to fall into the state of mild rest. That space of limbo between consciousness and slumber where he felt at ease.

Masyaf Fortress-Dawn/3rd POV

Al Mualim was sitting at his desk, preparing assignment papers for his assassin's. He'd only just finished stacking the pile in a spot on his desk when a rather intrusive messenger bird swooped in and landed on his desk, knocking the papers off the desk and officially messing up his organization. He sighed and just grabbed the pages, slapping them on his desk. He'll let one of the scholars fix it or something. Turning his attention to the bird that was currently hopping about his desk, he gripped it gently in his hand and detached the letter from its back and placed it inside the cage with the other birds. He seated himself by the window and opened the letter:

_Master,_

_I would like to inform you that Altair and I seem to have come to an obstacle that requires your attention. Our missions went according to plan but when we were en route to the bureau, we meet this young woman who was being attacked by a group of guards. Quite the handful, she seems to be a foreigner and got herself into a mess. She told me that her name was Viktoriya Wolfduome and that she is the child of Sire Wolfduome, the Master Assassin. I personally do not doubt it; she does resemble him in more ways than one, excluding her looks. Two oddly colored eyes, one red like blood and the other as black as the night sky, seem to hold the raw essence of defiance, the blackest hair, and a spontaneously flaring temper that seemed to fuel and equally defiant and witty mouth. According to Altair, she was a necklace that bears the symbol of the Creed as well as the symbol that Master Assassin Sire wears on his own necklace. I would like to know if you would have us bring her to you for questioning. Until we receive word back, she is being held here at the Jerusalem Bureau with me and Altair to watch her._

_-Malik Al-Sayf _

Al Mualim stroked his beard then called out to a passing Novice, "You! Go and bring me Sire, _**quickly**_!" The boy jumped and ran off in the direction of the assassin's quarters. Before the novice returned with his master assassin, Al Mualim quickly wrote a reply to the eldest Al-Sayf brother, stating that he and Altair were to bring the girl to the fortress unharmed. They would be here by early afternoon if they hurried as he specifically told them to do so in the letter. Just as his messenger bird took off through the window, a man about 6 feet tall entered his study, dressed in a black dyed version of the standard lengthy Master Assassin robes.

"You called for me?" The man's voice was soft and yet conveyed his authority. With his hood lowered and the early morning lighting, his dual colored eyes were even more evident. His right eye was the color of the finest ruby and gave off an eerie glow, whilst the left eye was as black as onyx and shimmered brightly. His hair seemed blacker than a raven's plume, however in slight disarray as he'd only woken up some minutes ago upon being summoned by his Master, and only reached his shoulders with his bangs swept over his face in some messy order. If it'd been properly brushed, his hair would have covered his eyes as it normally did, but the man was simply lethargic at this time of day. Al Mualim did not know where he got his sense of dress but it suited him and the man refused to change it, even creating a commotion when one of the fortress staff tried to give him a haircut. Al Mualim found it laughable and allowed the man to keep his hair as is.

"I did. Would you mind taking a quick look at this? I received it not too long ago, I had a feeling that you would be most interested in it." Sire stepped up to his master's desk and picked up the letter that was passed over the desktop without hesitating. His eyes look side-to-side as he skimmed the paper, the slightest smile was pulling at the edges of lip but was kept at bay. "Does this female seem familiar to you? I certainly remember you telling me of your daughter, describing her almost exactly like that..."

The smile that pulled his mouth turned into a smirk as he nodded, "This certainly _sounds_ like my daughter," his smirk dropped as he continued, "On the other hand, I don't understand how she got here when she should be safe at home with her mother. To be honest, I am concerned for her safety, would you give me permission to take her off Malik and Altair's hands and bring her here myself?"

"**No**." The reply bit sharply at Sire's chest, a slight glare graced his face, "I have sent a reply to Malik stating I want them to bring her back here, more specifically bring her here swiftly and _unharmed_. I'm sure Malik and Altair will ensure the safety of your daughter. Is there a problem?"

"I do not trust Altair with my daughter, the boy is reckless and shows no concern for the safety of others."

"That remains to be seen. My decision stands as is. You _will_ _**stay**_ here, Sire."

Sire growled but bowed, "_**As you wish**_..."

With a wave of his hand, the assassin turned about and left the study. Al Mualim watched the younger male walk away, a black tail swishing back and forth with the stride. A malicious glint passed through his eyes, "All in due time..." He grinned and turned to look out the large window, watching his plan unfold so unexpectedly and yet just as he wanted.


End file.
